Mommy How Did You Meet Daddy?
by Vaderlicious
Summary: Korra struggles to answer the most difficult questions her daughter has ever asked her. One-shot, Amorra/Noarra.


**Hey everyone!**

**So I am new to the world of The Legend of Korra fanfiction. I **_**love**_** the show and constantly follow a bunch of different Korra-related pages on Facebook.**

**So, most people (my friends) are Makorra shippers. For you Makorrians, sorry, I'm definitely **_**not**_** a fan of Mako. Ever since they introduced him, I've always been annoyed with him. He just got on my nerves. I don't ship Borra either (Bolin and Korra… Meh), nor do I ship Tahorra (ew) or Korrasami. **

**The ships I sorta kinda support (haven't really gotten to the point of the "omg I love this couple" yet) are Irosami and, in VERY rare instances (mostly just really really really cute fanart that I find), Korrlok. **

**The singular ship which I **_**adore**_** with all of my heart and that I support ever since they introduced this particular character is (drumroll, please) Amorra.**

**See, I have this weird attraction to bad guys in stories, and Amon/Noatak is just… Awesome. Like, he's the best villain ever! I think that Amon and Korra really compliment one another (unlike Makorra :P) so therefore, I am a sole Amorra fan. Don't judge. **

**Anyway, I wrote this out of pure inspiration. I have no beta, so I apologize for any errors in advance, as well as any OOC-ness. This is just pure Amorra/Child fluff, so beware cheesy-ness and over-cuteness. **

**Enjoy, my fellow Amorrians,**

**~Vaderlicious**

"Mommy!" Five year old Aayliah called from outside of the hut that was located in the Northern Water Tribe. She ran into the small living space, snow covering her dark hair and parka. She was a slight thing, but took after her mother in her hair and eyes, but inherited her father's temperament. Aayliah was the light of her parents' lives, and often was spoiled rotten by them as well as her "aunts and uncles", especially by Tarrlok and Bolin.

Seeing her mother, Aayliah ran over and tackled her, promptly knocking her over on her back.

"Oof!" Korra gasped, the book she was reading flying out of her hands and landing a few feet away from her with a loud _thump_.

Once she figured out who her attacker was, Korra laughed at her daughter's antics and placed a kiss upon her forehead. "Hi, sweetheart."

Aayliah squirmed slightly when Korra hugged her to her chest, making Korra smile in amusement. Aayliah was a little fireball, vivacious and lively. Energetic too, but her mother knew that was because of her own personality. Korra, along with her husband of six and a half years Noatak (who was reading his own book by the fireplace and ignoring the both of them), encouraged her behavior as long as it was respectful and to the enjoyment of others.

"Stand up, Aayliah. Let's get you out of your wet clothes," Korra commanded gently.

Aayliah obeyed and held her arms up as her mother pulled the bulky parka off and threw it over by the fire, where it could dry. Her water tribe clothes weren't as damp, so Korra just wrapped a blanket around her daughter's tiny body tightly and wrapped her arms around her to keep her warm.

Aayliah burrowed beneath the blanket and in Korra's arms, content. Korra resumed reading, but the silence didn't last for long, which Korra expected.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"How did you met Daddy?"

Well, that was a random question, and a question she didn't really know how to answer to a five year old. She couldn't just tell her that her father was the most feared man in Republic City just over nine years ago, and took her mother's bending away.

Korra had a feeling that wouldn't go over very well.

Desperate for assistance, Korra's eyes snapped to Noatak's, who was staring intently at Aayliah, his brows furrowed. He wasn't annoyed, just perplexed.

"Aayliah, we discussed this," he said quietly. Everything about Noatak was quiet; ever since his transformation from the Equalist leader Amon to just Noatak, he became more quiet, more reserved. He was also more friendly, kind, and loving towards others, but his fierce possessive nature and steadfast loyalty never ceased to exist.

"No, you said to ask Mommy!" Aayliah protested, her deep blue eyes flashing with irritation.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him and glowered for a good five seconds (why did _she_ have to explain this?), then sighed and looked down at her. "Well, since your father decided not to answer your question, I suppose I will have to tell you the story, hmm?" Aayliah nodded enthusiastically, settling in for what she knew would be a good story.

"It was many years ago when I met your father," Korra began with a slight smile. "You see, I had just arrived in Republic City to finish my Avatar training, and he was... Famous." She grimaced at her choice of words; what an understatement.

"Really famous?" Aayliah asked excitedly.

"Yes, dear. Very famous."

"Like Uncle Tarrlok?"

Korra heard Noatak snort (he was WAY more 'famous' than Tarrlok), and she glanced at him with a glare. "Yes, like Uncle Tarrlok." After the revolution ended, Tarrlok was given back his job as Councilman representative from the Northern Water Tribe, and this time he was much more liked within the community. However, his bending was not granted back to him as punishment for his past deeds, as well as a precaution (Noatak had to have his bending removed by Korra as well, for the same reasons). Aayliah adored her Uncle Tarrlok, and he, while still unmarried, had proven himself to be very much the family man when he came to visit.

"Anyway, while I was training under Tenzin, your daddy discovered that I was the Avatar and… Asked me out on a date." Korra grimaced slightly at her description. That "date" she was referring to was their showdown on Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

Noatak, on the other hand, snickered quietly at the absurdity of her statement.

"By all means, you can continue this story if you wish," Korra offered. "You were the one that put me into this position in the first place, so if you don't like how I tell it, feel welcome to take over."

"No, I find that I rather enjoy _you_ telling it," Noatak said with a smug smirk. "You make it sound so much more… Interesting."

Korra rolled her eyes at him and continued, "as I was saying, Daddy asked me out on a date." Yeah, being captured by Equalists and basically having her life threatened by the most feared man in Republic City was not fun. Especially when he was, you know, evil.

"Where did you go, Mommy?" Aayliah asked eagerly.

"Um, Memorial Island, for… Combat practice," Korra said, grimacing again.

"That's boring." Aayliah turned to her father and announced, "your dates are boring."

Noatak raised an eyebrow. "My dates are not boring."

"Yes they are."

"No, they're not."

"Yes they are."

"No they're not."

"That's enough, you two," Korra admonished. "Let me finish my story. Anyway, after our… Date, I-"

"Did you get married?" Aayliah asked.

"No, I decided I didn't like him, so I started dating someone else," Korra said.

"Oh. Who, Mommy?"

"Uncle Mako," Korra said, smiling at the onslaught of memories that she had of Mako and her together. Now, he lived in Republic City with his wife, Asami. Korra and Noatak were ecstatic when they found out that the couple finally had gotten married, which was a few years after they did.

Noatak had abandoned his book and sat down by his family by that time and stared darkly at his wife. He hated Mako because even when he and Korra were engaged, Mako tried to separate them, insisting that Noatak was still evil and corrupted and blah blah blah. It wasn't until Korra reassured him that she loved him, and as did he. Still, Noataok found him irritating.

Korra giggled and leaned her head against Noatak's shoulder, winking up at him. He grunted incoherently in reply.

"Ew, Uncle Mako?" Aayliah looked absolutely appalled. "That's gross! Daddy says he's whiny."

Korra sighed. "Mako is not whiny, and calling him that isn't nice."

"But Daddy said that it was true!"

"Well Daddy's wrong."

"Daddy said he's never wrong."

"And that's absolutely correct, my dear," Noatak injected with a smile.

"Don't brainwash my child, Noatak," Korra said with a frown.

"I am not brainwashing her, I am merely stating the truth," he defended.

"You don't know what you're talking about. As I was saying, I was dating Mako. And Daddy wasn't very nice before he met me. I had to fight him many times."

Aayliah cocked her head to the side. "Was Daddy not nice because he called Uncle Mako whiny?"

Korra laughed at the childish inquiry. How she loved her daughter. "Yes, that's why. I had to fight him a lot to make him be nice again." This fact was very true. When Tarrlok sabotaged their boat, despite the blast, both of them survived the blast and were found a few hours later on the Southern Water Tribe shores. Korra, along with Master Katara, nursed them slowly back to health. Tarrlok welcomed her and always seemed to enjoy her company, while Noatak rejected her for quite some time. It wasn't until a year (and many verbal, as well as physical duels) later where he and Korra had reached an understanding and became friends. After that, they began to spend more and more time together, eventually falling in love. A few years later, they married in a traditional Northern Water Tribe wedding.

"Did you win, Mommy?"

"Yes, love."

"Not all of the time," Noatak corrected, earning a glare from his wife.

"Well, most of the time," Korra conceded.

"Wow! Daddy got beat by a girl!" Aayliah looked admiringly at her mother, making her smile in return.

"Yes, he did, because girls are stronger than boys."

"Daddy said boys and girls are equal."

Korra rolled her eyes. There's Noatak's "Amon" side, she thought with a sigh.

"Well, don't listen to Daddy. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Oh."

"Anyway, after a very long time, Daddy proposed to me," Korra said, smiling at the memory. He was so nervous; he had spent hours upon hours carving the perfect proposal necklace for her and kept on stumbling over his words. She thought it was sweet and accepted immediately.

"Did you say yes, Mommy?"

"Of course she did," Noatak cut in, smiling down at his wife. "We love each other."

Korra blushed and smiled, giving him a kiss on his clean shaven cheek. "Yes, we do."

They shared a kiss, one that made Aayliah wrinkle her nose in disgust and say, "ewww, old people kissing!"

Noatak and Korra both cocked a brow. "_Old_ people?" Noatak asked. "I'm not old."

Aayliah blinked and looked up at her daddy. "Well, daddies are old, aren't they? So that means that you're old."

Korra laughed at the naïve logic. "Okay, that's enough pestering your father. Off to bed now, it's way past your bedtime."

The little girl pouted. "But I'm not sleepy!" She protested with a yawn.

Noatak smiled and scooped her up into his arms. "Yes you are."

"No, I'm not," she said, her eyes growing heavy.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not…"

Korra smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead, whispering, "goodnight, sweetheart."

Aayliah mumbled an incoherent reply and snuggled further into her father's arms, burrowing into the warmth of his chest. It made Korra want to grab a camera and snap a picture.

Noatak took the child to her bedroom and gently placed her on the tiny mat that served as her bed and pulled the covers over her little body. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight, daddy," Aayliah said with another yawn, falling asleep as she did so.


End file.
